1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved combination of a fitment and a holder or spud which transports the fitment from a loading station to a welding station and to the method of operation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to transporting a fitment which fits around a hole in a panel of a paperboard carton or other container, used for packaging liquids and powders into position for attaching the fitment to the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitments having removable membranes are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,838, issued Apr. 19, 1994, and particularly FIGS. 14-16 thereof. Fitments have become widely used on cartons and plastic pouches to facilitate dispensing the contents. In general these fitments comprise a cylindrical spout and a closure. Suitable means is provided to attach the spout to the carton or pouch. Other patents showing membranes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,080, issued Jul. 29, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,303, issued Apr. 19, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,486 issued Jul. 28, 1992 and others.
Some of the above and other fitments are moved from a chute or other source to the interior of a carton by a spud or holder to which the fitment is attached by vacuum. The present invention eliminates the use of vacuum and the mechanical problems inherent therein.
Some of the above and other fitments are moved from a chute or other source by a spud or holder received inside the fitment spout. The present invention relieves the build-up of pressure in the spout when the holder is inserted or creation of the vacuum when the holder is withdrawn. This makes the operation of transporting the fitment more rapid and trouble-free. It also eliminates possible fracture of the fitment membrane, if present.